Montagues and Malfoys
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: I think that the family rivalry stimulated the relationship, because what's more exciting and romantic than forbidden love?-A 5th year Muggle Studies class comes to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, Shakespeare knew exactly what he was talking about.


**Anyone else see the Romeo and Juliet resemblance to Rose and Scorpius? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"This play, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, it's so unrealistic." A redheaded girl was telling her compulsory 5th year muggle studies class.

"How so?" Professor Harris asked the redheaded girl.

"Well to start off, they only know each other for 3 days and are ready to kill themselves in the name of true love for each other." She answered.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight Miss Weasley?" Professor Harris asked Rose Weasley.

"No. The logic behind it is nonexistent." Rose explained.

Professor Harris chuckled to himself. "Once again Miss Weasley you surprise me by the fact you're not in Ravenclaw." Rose just shrugged at that, she heard it a lot. "So what else is unrealistic about it?"

"Their families are supposed to hate each other but then their children don't. That's just not how it works. Romeo and Juliet hated each other before they had ever met and it seems very unrealistic that once glance would change all the hate they had."

"I disagree with you there Miss Weasley, I do not think that all generations continue on hateful prejudices."

"But what she's saying is right," A tall blonde boy said from the back of the class.

Rose's dark brown eyes flicked to the boy's cold grey ones. "What do you mean I'm right Malfoy? Since when have you ever agreed with me?"

"Well _Weasley _I just happen to agree with you, Romeo and Juliet are unrealistic because family rivalry does happen and is passed through generations and one look doesn't change that."Scorpius Malfoy said.

"But how can you prove that it can't happen?" Professor Harris asked the two teens.

"That's completely ridiculous," Scorpius and Rose said sounding outraged and they both stood up. "You could say anything could happen if you use the basis that everything can happen until you prove it can't."

"But the point is that you can't prove something is not real until you have searched everywhere for it." The Professor stressed.

"How are we supposed to search everywhere for it?" Rose questioned.

"So what else did you find unrealistic about the play?" Professor Harris moved on sensing that neither Scorpius Malfoy nor Rose Weasley would understand his point.

"Well the character of Romeo was simply appalling." Rose continued her analyse of the 'unrealistic' classic muggle play.

Professor Harris nodded at her to continue.

"Romeo is one day confessing his love for Rosaline and then suddenly he sees Juliet and suddenly falls in love with her. Who does that? You can't be madly in love with someone and then seeing this one girl fall in love with her instead and forget about the other girl. I also found Romeo a horrible character. He is fickle, selfish, a murderer, he really has no personality what so ever. The only reason Juliet loves him is his looks since they feel in love before they had even had a proper conversation." Rose said, as usual as though she had swallowed the text book.

"Mr Malfoy, you seem to agree with Miss Weasley today, what is your opinion?" the professor asked Scorpius.

"I disagree with Weasley-"

"Rose-"interjected Professor Harris.

"I think Romeo is just being a guy. Of course he's fickle, this Rosaline character told him she'd never love him, he can't just spend the whole play mopping all the time. I think Juliet is the real problem character, she agrees to marry Paris to make her family happen and then turns her back on him just because of this 'love at first sight' thing she has with Romeo."

"How can you possibly expect her to agree to marry some guy when she thinks she's in love with Romeo?" Rose turned around to face Scorpius.

"Because she doesn't really love him, she's just being complicated." Scorpius told her.

"Oh right." Rose rolled her eyes. "Because if your parents told you to marry Zabini you wouldn't get angry at that because you never like to be complicated." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's so stupid Weasley, we don't have arranged marriages nowadays, but of course you'd be complicated if something like that happened."

"I would think I'd have every right to be." Rose got louder, her ears turning redder. "I wouldn't want to marry someone my parents picked out! That's not being complicated; it's standing up for what you believe in."

"Of course that's what a _Gryffindor _would call it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose looked livid and all the other Gryffindors in the room looked pretty insulted while the Slytherins all smirked.

"Only that only a Gryffindor would suggest that something like this was being courageous when it really was just stupid." He fought back.

"Oh yeah because Slytherins-"Rose started but was cut off by Professor Harris.

"Okay, back track." He said. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, the classroom is no place to personally attack each other."

"Sorry sir." The two students said as they sat down.

"So back to Romeo and Juliet." Professor Harris continued his lesson. "While reading the play did anyone else notice anything that they think may have contributed to Romeo and Juliet's love at first sight?"

Bella Finnigan's hand rose next to Rose's.

"Yes, Miss Finnigan?" Professor called upon the sandy haired girl.

"Well Professor I think that the family rivalry stimulated the relationship, because what's more exciting and romantic than forbidden love? It's true that if Romeo and Juliet were not enemies they still would have loved each other but maybe then they would have waited and had a slower relationship. Since their families hated each other they were forced to act quickly and secret which added a whole lot more to the relationship, nervousness, tension, excitement, mystery etc Of course they loved each other before they realised they were in love with the enemy but the point is that they wouldn't have been so quick to act nor as passionate about it if they weren't supposed to hate each other." Bella said.

"So to sum it up you think that because their families were enemies they felt the need to act quickly which caused more passion and excitement because forbidden love is the most romantic thing?" Timothy Flint said scathingly from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Yes," Bella said firmly. "They still loved each other no matter who they were, ergo the quote 'A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet' but I think that neither of them realised that their rivalry pushed their relationship."

"That's a load of bull-"

"Thank you Mr Flint." Professor Harris interrupted. "I can see you all have different opinions on this topic, which to be expected as muggles too think differently about Romeo and Juliet. Class is almost over so could you all please pack up. I would like a roll of parchment about your response to a theme in Romeo and Juliet and how muggles and wizards relate to it in to me by Monday."

There was the usual clatter as everyone stuffed their copies of Romeo and Juliet, along with their quills and parchment, back into their bags.

"What do we have next?" Rose asked Bella as they slung their bags over their shoulders.

"You have Ancient Runes and I have Divination." Bella consulted her timetable as the bell rang around them.

"I can't believe you took that subject." Rose scoffed.

"It's a good break from all the stresses of other subjects, where else but History of Magic and Divination am I supposed to catch up on my sleep?" Bella shrugged which made Rose elbow her.

"See you at lunch." Rose called as Bella took off towards North Tower and Rose set off along the fourth floor corridor.

"Hey, Weasley!" A voice called from behind her. Of course, Scorpius Malfoy, she thought angrily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, without turning around.

"I just wanted to try something." He said, the curiosity in tone made her stop in her tracks and turn around to face the boy she loathed, the boy whose family hers had hated for Merlin knows how many years.

His blond hair, perfectly messy as always, his tall frame standing over her, his pale, pointed face just the same as always and his cold, grey eyes piercing her with a curious expression. They couldn't be more different in appearance, her bush of red, curly hair surrounding a round, rosy face, her short body stood in a defensive position, while her brown eyes looked up at the boy she hated with a confused look on her face, as though she was trying to figure out what he was about to do.

And what that was, she hadn't expected it.

Scorpius Malfoy slowly moved towards Rose Weasley and with such delicacy (as though she might break at any moment) placed his lips on hers. The kiss was short, but long enough to make every Malfoy and Weasley rise from their graves (metaphorically speaking of course). Rose went that famous Weasley red as they pulled away as Scorpius, by contrast, went paler.

"And just so you know," he told her, "a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet."And with that, Scorpius Malfoy walked away.

Rose Weasley just stood in the middle of the deserted fourth floor corridor, her mouth open in shock.

When she finally came back to her senses she hurried off to Ancient Runes.

Well, she thought bitterly as she slumped down on her seat at the front of the class (as far away from Scorpius Malfoy as possible); maybe she was too quick to judge.

Maybe Shakespeare knew exactly what he was talking about.

**Author's note: You have no idea how long it took me to write that, I've been working on it on and off for ages, when I was studying Romeo and Juliet in class about half a year ago. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'm just glad it's finished.**

**Thank you very very much for reading and I'd love a review if you want to give me one, if not, oh well. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
